A second chance at life
by Tellie571
Summary: Harry is given a second chance at life in Kings Cross. Reborn as the son of Sirius Black he is on a tight schedule to bring about the end of Voldemort and his death eaters before the wizarding world is torn apart by war. Harry/Tonks maybe more. Powerful but far from invincible Harry. Includes Black family politics, and NO! Lords/Ladies OR mad shopping sprees with apartment trunks..
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Not mine of course.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Harry crept into the clearing underneath his cloak behind the two death eaters. Voldemort himself paced in the centre. Bellatrix was perched upon a large rock while the rest of the death eaters, many of them without their masks stood in a loose half circle around, and Harry noticed with a sinking heart that Hagrid was there as well, tied to a tree with massive chains around him.

"No sign of Potter My Lord", one of the two death eaters he'd followed said.

"I thought he'd come", Voldemort mused quietly. "It seems I was mistaken".

Before Harry could announce his presence Voldemort spun around and fired the killing curse at Hagrid who immediately slumped forward, making the tree and chains groan in protest.

Harry saw red. His first real friend, the one who had first taken him away from the hell that was the Dursley's casually murdered as if he was nothing. He gripped Draco's former wand harder in his hand that was visibly trembling in rage and took aim at Nagini who was lying docile in her magical cage. He didn't even care at that point as he took Bellatrix lessons to heart again and summoned up his fury, his desire to see Voldemort dead at his feet. Not because of everything Voldemort had done, but because he truly hated him and wished to remove him from the mortal coil. "AVADA KEDAVRA".

Voldemort howled in rage as the green light of the killing curse flew from his wand and pierced through the shield and hit Nagini straight on, blasting the enormous snake away as a black cloud and inhuman scream erupted from her. Everyone turned towards him, his cloak having fallen off him as he surged forth. Another hard jab of his wand sent an incorporeal scythe of magic forth that bisected Bellatrix and he turned his wand towards Voldemort, both of them shouted the incantation of the killing curse at the same time. Harry desperately threw himself to the side just as Voldemort did, but Voldemort was swifter. Harry's last sight before Voldemort's curse hit him was the shocked face of Lucius Malfoy as his form crumbled like a marionette who just had its strings cut.

 **L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***

 **L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***

Opening his eyes, he found himself in an enormous hall, divided at regular intervals by huge columns. Benches were placed every twenty feet or so and he could see huge tracks on either side of him. Further observation showed that he was naked as the day he was born, yet as soon as he thought of clothes a collection of white robes and trousers appeared in front of him. After dressing quickly, he started walking only to come across a small ugly and twisted baby underneath a bench. The pathetic bloody and wrinkled form whimpered pathetically. At first he thought of approaching the thing further yet a sudden realization struck him.

The similarity it shared with Voldemort's twisted homunculus before his resurrection was eerie, was this then perhaps a representation of the Horcrux that had resided in him? Spitting in disgust he turned away only to nearly jump in shock at what greeted him.

The form of Headmaster Dumbledore, all clad in white was familiar to him of course, a sad smile on his face and looking a great deal more tired than Harry had ever seen him. The other 'guest' was a remarkably plain middle-aged man. Suit impeccably dressed, short brown hair and finely trimmed goatee and lastly a pair of _very_ angry _yellow_ eyes.

"Harry", Dumbledore said sadly as he, for the first time in Harry's memory hugged him. "I am so proud of you Harry, so proud", as he drew back he wiped a tear from his eye even as the other man spat in disgust.

"You would Dumbledore, after all a lot of this is _your_ fault", besides the eye the man's expression could be carved from stone, but the cool ice in his tone sent shivers up Harry's spine.

Ignoring the man for now Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Umm sir, where are we"?

Dumbledore opened his mouth to no doubt vax verbose as was his way yet the other man had no patience for Dumbledore's eloquence. "WE, are in Limbo Master Potter. The place between places, between life and death".

That raised Harry's eyebrows. "So I'm dead then"? he stated. Dumbledore's wince was almost as interesting as the other man's snort.

"I see why you got sorted into Gryffindor Master Potter". Completely ignoring Harry's sense of outrage the man droned on. "You were supposed to turn yourself over quietly, let that blasted half-blood shite hit you with the killing curse to destroy the Horcrux within you and then go back and finish him for good but nooo…Harry Fucking Potter, _always_ have to fuck up the best laid plans".

Regardless of the seriousness of the last days and current situation Harry couldn't resist the slight upturn of his lips, the man carried an unlikely resemblance to Snape when his blood was up for 'that blasted Potter'. "Ask Voldemort, I apparently have a knack for it", he said cheekily.

Dumbledore's snort of laughter more than made up for the other man's reaction of breaking out into several swears and curses in several languages…and several suggestions that Harry was certain were impossible even _with_ magic.

"You- ", he said as he repeatedly poked Harry's chest with a trembling finger. "-do _not test me!"._

Sufficiently cowed Harry schooled his expression before the man's earlier words struck him. "WAIT! You said that I was supposed to go back"?

" _Yes",_ the man hissed. "But _someone_ had to fucking railroad a well laid plan. Yourlittle plan pissed of little Tom's death eaters, so coming back is something of a problem since your body has been reduced to a fine _fucking_ red smear on the ground". Yup there was no mistaking it, the man was absolutely _furious_.

"Well _excuse me_ \- ", Harry said with a sarcastic tone to his voice. "- seeing my first friend murdered right in front of my eyes just before I was going to do what you expected turned up my temper a bit".

The man visibly closed his eyes and looked as if he was counting down from ten before opening them again. "I know that couldn't have been easy for you Potter, but regardless your temper has fucked up the temporal stream and balance something fierce, and damaged your soul as well".

THAT was news to Harry, and as he looked questioningly to Dumbledore the other man produced a mirror and let Harry see. His face was torn and bloody from where his scar had been, his eyes bloodshot and his skin had a pallid tint to it, while his body itself was covered in bloody tears and spidery cracks.

"Killing tears the soul Harry", Dumbledore said sadly. "The killing curse especially so. It heals relatively fast of course, unless you do like Tom and tears a piece away, but you cannot go back as you are now".

Harry swallowed thickly, his form our soul if you will looked terrible. "Why", he asked with a thick voice, his throat feeling like it had a great lump in it.

"You killing Lucius and Bellatrix served to shatter your soul enough that when Tom's killing curse blasted his Horcrux into oblivion it tore chunks of your soul with it as well…you are damaged", the man actually looked more apologetic than angry now.

"But why would I even get a chance to go back"?

"Because, when Voldemort used your blood to resurrect himself he inadvertedly created a sort of semi-Horcrux for you with his own body. Not to mention that he tried to use your wand against you".

"What? But Voldemort possessed the Elder…oh that is beautiful", Harry sniggered as he realized what the man was talking about. That he was the Master of the Elder Wand without ever having touched the blasted thing was almost as amusing as the pure irony of Draco Malfoy of all people being the Wand's Master for near of a year without knowing it.

"Wait…" Harry said as he narrowed his eyes at the man. "Are you…supposed to be death"?

The man grinned as he gave a short bow. "Indeed, took you long enough Master Potter".

Harry blushed slightly, "I was expecting something more…"

The man spun and in his place was a large form in a flowing black cape, the face hidden underneath a flaring hood while skeletal hands grasped a large scythe. "Something like this Potter"? At Harry's stunned nod he laughed before returning to his previous form. "While I do enjoy the classics it never hurts to try something new".

"So- ", Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Does that make me your Master then? Since I apparently own all of the Deathly Hallows"?

Death laughed as Dumbledore for the first time Harry could remember actually sulked. "Hardly. All three items were crafted by a trio of exceptionally skilled wizards, and none of the items, even the stone has anything to do with me…you can blame the legend on the oldest brother who was an exceptional tall talker, which is after all what led to his death in the first place".

Harry let out a slight grin at that, while Dumbledore muttered curses in what sounded like German…or possibly French for all Harry knew. "Well, what happens now then"?

Death stroked his goatee slightly as he gave Dumbledore a sly grin. "Well, you'll go back of course, but back much farther than you'd think".

"Eh"? Harry said with surprise. "But I thought you said…- "

Death stopped him there. "While you fucked up _this plan_ , Dumbledore here has fucked up _much worse_. Had he not meddled as much as he did, Voldemort would not had been resurrected for another three years, and had he for _once_ in his blasted life decided to trust someone else and ask questions he would have figured out that the Horcrux in your head could have been removed safely".

Harry widened his eyes, "How could that have been done"?

Death laughed as Dumbledore closed his eyes. "Just about any experienced curse-breaker is also a qualified exorcist, or at the very least is on first name basis with one. They have to as many tombs and the like are haunted by both malevolent spirits to Horcruxes and similar constructs".

"You mean- ", Harry said as he narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore who had the decency to look ashamed. "- that Dumbledore could have asked Bill, or any other experienced curse-breaker at _any_ given time and gotten that blasted soul piece out of me"?

"YES", Death practically giggled as he rubbed his hands together.

"But what does all this have to do with me going back further as you said"?

"Oh I think you are going to like this", Death said. "We obviously can't send you back to your own body, not even to a point in time where your body was not a pool of blood, since your soul is…damaged. SO we have to send you into an entirely new body, that hasn't had a soul take residence in it yet".

"…"

"You see Harry; a soul doesn't really come into creation until the foetus is around thirty-six weeks along or so".

"…" Harry was still confused.

"It is a simple enough matter to make sure that a girl who took a pill after a romantic rendezvous doesn't take that pill, allowing you to be born anew…and you'll have more time to prepare for the future".

Harry's eyes widened at that point. "…err".

"Don't worry Harry, I'll make sure you won't remember the process of being born, terribly traumatic that", Death shuddered. "And you won't remember the 'gestation period' either as your soul will use that time to pull all its parts together".

"What do you mean"?

"Weeeeell…Like I said, parts of your soul was obliterated or otherwise fubar'ed, so to fill this 'hole' in you if you will, we'll stuff in some excess soul there and voila: new healthy soul", Death spread his arms wide as he gave a grin that would have made Lockhart weep with jealousy.

Instead of being relieved by this Harry was more worried. "Define excess soul…"

Death shifted slightly as he looked to the ground quickly before plastering the grin back on his face. "Well, we have more than enough 'Tom' over here. Albus here- ", he gave Dumbledore a slap to the back. "- has volunteered some, and to finish it off a little bit of Grindelwald".

Harry gaped. "Voldemort, Grindelwald…and I don't want to damage Professor Dumbledore's soul".

"You won't damage his soul", Death reassured him quickly. "The piece is small enough that it will recover quickly enough, and Tom and Grindelwald are the only other two souls that have 'expired' within the proper timeframe that we can use them. And it is far better to have a little bit of both of them than a larger piece of one of them".

"What do you mean"? Harry asked sharply. "What will it do to me"?

"Honestly"? Death said as he softened his features. "Not much, you might pick up bits and pieces of what they learnt across their lives, Tom's case, probably parseltongue, Grindelwald, an ease for German and other languages, same with Albus here. All in all, you might find some things easier, or know them on an instinctual level, and…you might pick up on some small mannerisms".

"Oh", that didn't sound too bad in Harry's mind. Sure he didn't exactly want pieces of other's souls in him, but from the explanation it sounded more like he was a dying man who would receive an organ transplant. He would still be him, just…slightly different, and really, he had a chance to make a difference, to change things.

While Dumbledore may have bungled up his fair share with his meddling, including training Harry many would argue, he had done more than alright with Harry. Would he prefer to have grown up with a happy childhood? Of course. Would he have preferred to not have to fight vicious lies, rumours, homicidal teachers and creatures every year at Hogwarts? Naturally. But those experiences had hardened his spirit, shaped his mind and instincts to become more than a fighter and hero. It had forged him into a survivor. Hermione knew far more spells and magical theory than he would probably ever learn, yet Harry's knowledge of the deep magicks, old and primal magic far surpassed what most researchers could hope to learn in decades. He understood the nature of sacrifice, how choices could impact on the weave of history, and he knew that as long as he could make a difference he would always stand against Voldemort and his followers.

"I'll do it!" He said as he steeled himself. "But…out of curiosity, who will I be"?

This time even Dumbledore grinned! An honest to God _GRIN_! "Well Harry, a Saturday night in early February seventy-six, young Sirius, James, Remus and Peter snuck out of the castle to attend a muggle concert. Three of the four boys returned that same night, while one of them followed a slightly older muggle girl home and spent the night there…can you imagine who"?

Harry snorted, that was obvious as night and day. "I assume Sirius will be my father then"?

"Just so", said Dumbledore.

"Alright alright, time to get this show on the road", Death said impatiently. "This might feel a bit…strange", and before Harry could even brace himself Death punched him in the chest with a glowing hand, and he briefly spotted Dumbledore wincing in pain and grasping his chest before his senses went into haywire.

Pain, all-encompassing pain as he felt his body twist and warp as if he was caught in the most violent portkey ever. Images, or glimpses of memories flashed through his mind. A young beautiful woman with dirty blonde hair and kind brown eyes smiling to him. Kissing his nose or forehead, singing soft lullabies as she rocked him in her arms. A pair older than her who both shared some of her features _'my grandparents'_. Of course, he grew more and more…lucid and aware as time seemed to fly by, if he concentrated he could barely remember two birthday parties where his mother and grandparents, as well as friends showered him with gifts and affection. He remembered his name: 'Herakles'. He could remember taking his first steps, and his first word: 'mama', quickly followed by 'gan'ma and gan'pa', until sometime after his third birthday party he became 'fully' aware as it were.

His mother ' _Mary_ ', had dropped him off with a neighbour, an older woman called Sarah who had three children. A pair of twin girls called Jane and Elizabeth, three years older than he, and a boy called Simon who was perhaps a month or so younger than him. His mother who was fortunate enough to have parents who didn't throw her out for having a child out of wedlock allowed both Herakles and herself to live with them. His Grandparents both worked, which allowed her to continue to go to school as they could afford a daytime nanny.

All in all, as the days turned into weeks and then months Herakles was for the most part content. He got on well enough with the kids of his nanny, spending his days speaking in incoherent sentences about everyday things. His nanny was pleased to tell his proud mother and grandparents that 'young Herakles, was an astonishingly intelligent young man', due to his vocabulary and ability to understand what happened around him grew 'quickly'. Actually it was slightly frustrating for him to pretend to be a stupid young child. He tried of course, but that didn't last more than a week or so. Of course not all was well. He was perfectly aware of the war that was raging across the country due to Voldemort and his death eaters, and all the seemingly strange accidents and mysterious disappearances brought a strange gloom across the country, and before he knew it, it was October twenty ninth, nineteen-eighty-one…they day before his other self would lose his parents.

He was safely underneath his covers, his mother sat at his bedside, her lovely voice reading aloud from a book to him when a loud 'BANG'! sounded from downstairs. His mother sprang up to her feet. "Don't worry my sweet", she said as she gave him a kiss on his forehead. She swiftly walked out of the room, no doubt to yell at her mother or father for making such a racket when his grandmother let loose a horrified scream and Herakles' heart made a wild jump in fear and anger as several voices laughed, worst of all was that he could hear Bellatrix's horrible cackle.

Quickly after the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy shouted "Avada Kedavra". Everything went silent before his mother raced into the room and slammed the door behind her. Her face was stricken with fear and silent tears ran down her eyes as she grabbed Herakles by the arm and dragged him over to the window.

Even as the sound of the death eaters walking up the stairs came closer his mother, a mere 'muggle' seemed to keep her head together. Once she realized that it was too far down to jump, and no ladder or similar to climb down she looked around wildly before spotting a lamp pole beside his bed that she hefted up like a bat. "Herakles, get down beside the bed", she said with a shivering, but determined voice as she took up a position beside the door.

Herakles, his mind going a thousand places at once, ideas forming and then discarded did as his mother said. Without a wand there really was nothing he could do, so he did as his mother told him. The door slammed open and the death eaters walked in. As soon as the first one entered the room his mother swung down the steel lamp post, and the death eater went down like a dead sack as the steel pole hit his neck with a sickening 'CRACK'! His mother couldn't do more as Bella hit her with a banishing charm that slammed her into the bed, drawing a scream of pain from her as her spine snapped from the impact. And the last death eaters entered the room, their wands out. Lucius, Bella, Rabastan and Rudolphus Lestrange.

"MacNair"? Lucius questioned.

Rabastan bent down and inspected him. "Dead", he spat.

"So the filthy muggle can play", Bella said with a sickly sweet voice as she smirked nastily. "And she even has her own little muggle brat".

"Please, don't hurt my son", His mother pleaded, and Herakles was painfully assaulted by flashbacks of Lily Potter begging for her son's, _his_ life.

"Oh no, you with your filthy muggle hands killed a wizard with blood far purer than yours bitch", Rudolphus snarled. "I think we'll save you for last, let you watch your son die. Then, after we've had our way with you, only then will we allow you to die".

Rudolphus then shouted "Crucio", as he pointed his wand towards Herakles who surprised the death eaters by leaping to the side.

"HERAKLES, RUN!" his mother shouted to the laughter of the death eaters.

Tears of rage and anger streamed down his face as he looked at his desperate mother. "I'm sorry mum", he said before, to the shock of everyone on the room he spun on his feet and disappeared with a loud 'CRACK'.

" _Mudblood_ ", Bellatrix hissed as the little brat that for some reason looked very familiar disappeared right in front of them.

Her fellow compatriots looked as shocked as she was, and all of them felt anger at a mudblood who hadn't even gotten his wand yet had slipped from their grasp. His mother however, despite the shock of seeing her son disappear right in front of her, smiled with relief. Her body hurt like hell, and her heart was filled with grief at the death of her parents but her son, her beloved son, the only thing she had left of the enigmatic Sirius Black she had met at a Led Zeppelin concert was safe, her only regret was that she never managed to get in contact with him to tell him off his son. The only thing she had managed to do was to give him a name like Herakles, as apparently his family used to name everyone in their family after constellations. Thinking of Sirius and the lovely night they had shared she didn't even notice as the green light snuffed out her life.

"What the hell Bella", Rudolphus snarled as his wife lowered her wand.

"We don't have time for your sick games Rudy", she spat at her husband. Muggles or not, she was a woman, and the idea of rape never sat well with her, regardless of the target.

Lucius at the very least seemed to agree with her and the four death eaters quickly made their way out of the house and fired off the Dark Mark before disapparating to safety.

 **L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***

While the death eaters murdered his mother Herakles spun through the all too familiar sensation of apparition. His thoughts right before he apparated was on his father, and subsequently because of that Grimmauld Place, and it was to his great shock that he appeared in the drawing room in Grimmauld Place with a loud 'CRACK' of displaced air. His current body had never apparated before so as soon as he landed he fell to all fours and vomited heavily on the carpet.

"MERLINS BEARD!", a strong male voice shouted in shock while three women let out loud shrieks of shock.

"Who in Merlin's name are you boy"? the same voice asked sharply.

Herakles looked up and widened his eyes. Standing around him was an older man. His long hair was mostly grey with streaks of black in it, his face had strong aristocratic features too it. High cheekbones, a strong angular jaw, mouth in a stern line and cold grey eyes, ' _Sirius' eyes'_ , Herakles noted. Two of the woman shared the man's features, the same eyes, lustrous mostly black hair and stern faces while the last woman had flowing blonde hair.

"He-Herakles Sir", he said while eying the wands warily.

The woman to the far left gasped and whispered 'Sirius', as her eyes narrowed.

Now that he had time to study them he was able to place the adults in the room. The man was Sirius' grandfather Arcturus. The woman who had whispered his father's name was his grandmother, Sirius' mother Walburga. The woman who looked similar must be Sirius' grand-aunt Cassiopeia while the last woman was Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda's mother Druella Black nee Rosier. And seeing as his grandmother had whispered his father's name he was more than ready to capitalize on it.

"You-you kn-know my father"? he asked hopefully.

Walburga's wand clattered to the floor as she fell back heavily in the chair she had risen from. Cassiopeia too looked faint while Druella was a bit more indifferent. Arcturus however looked triumphant.

"Who is your father boy"? he asked.

"My mama sa-said his name was Sirius Black sir", Herakles said with an expertly performed sniffle.

Arcturus muttered something and a bolt of yellow light flew from his wand and hit Herakles. The light made his form glow for a moment before a scroll of parchment appeared in thin air. Grabbing it Arcturus read it before passing hit mutely over to Walburga and Cassiopeia. Walburga gasped for breath as tears sprung up in her eyes, while Cassiopeia started laughing.

"How did you come here boy"? Arcturus asked, his voice softer now and his wand pointed down.

"My Mama was reading me be-bedtime stories wh-when bad men came. They hurt mama and s-said they would k-kill me and her". The eyes of the adults widened slightly and Herakles was surprised to see Walburga quietly sobbing. From what Sirius had told him of her he wouldn't think there was a single emotion in the blasted harpy beside hate.

"Th-the one ca-called Bella called my mama bitch after sh-she killed the man called Macnair- ", Druella drew in a sharp breath, while both Cassiopeia's and Walburga's eyes grew thin as slits while glaring at her, and Herakles almost crowed in victory, fortunately his knowledge of occlumency, and abundance of hatred towards Voldemort and his death eaters allowed him to continue to play the role of hysterical child.

"B-be-bella hu-hurt my mama with a stick, and th-the man they called Lucy ki-killed my grandmamma. Another man they called Rudy shouted crucio and this red light a-alm-most h-hit me. Then-then mama t-told me to ru-run away. I wanted to be far away where th-they couldn't hu-hurt me, s-so I wished to be far away, to find my p-papa and then I was here", having said that he started sobbing uncontrollably while producing a flow of crocodile tears. He had seen Dudley do it often enough.

"Oh you poor boy", to his shock Walburga had raced out of her chair and enveloped him in a hug, stroking his hair and back.

Cassiopeia was still glaring at Druella who looked distinctly uncomfortable while Arcturus's wand spat out spark as he addressed her in a tone that was trembling with rage. "Druella, you better get the hell out of here".

"Excuse me"! she snarled with outrage.

"Your daughter and son in law just tried to _murder_ my great grandson", he stated coldly.

Druella puffed up with rage.

"A filthy halfblood, a bastard", she spat.

"Halfblood or no Druella, he is the last male of the Black line who is able to one day sire children besides Sirius. AND, powerful enough to apparate _instinctively_ to family", Cassiopeia said as she joined Arcturus.

"I've said it before Druella, I said it when this whole mess started. I will never serve a man who demands other Purebloods to follow him when he cannot even give us his real name", Arcturus took a sip from his goblet on the table.

"This so called Lord Voldemort has done more to damage Purebloods and our cause than anyone else in our world", he held up his hand in warning as Druella attempted to cut in. "How many Purebloods has he killed hmm? Edgar bones and his entire family. Three children not even in Hogwarts yet, _CHILDREN_ Druella as well as his mother and father. Pureblood children, the Prewett twins, both whom are family, the McKinnons, Dorcas Meadowes, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn…Purebloods the lot of him, who has been murdered simply because they refused to bow down to him".

Druella seemed to sag a little.

"I'm not fond of muggles or mudbloods who come to our society and start telling us how everything we're doing is wrong. But whether they're muggles, mudbloods, halfbloods or Purebloods there is NO excuse for murdering children. That murderer who demand that we, PUREBLOODS, debase ourselves to his will has already cost me both of my grandsons. Sirius fled, and probably does not even know he has a son, while Regulus was murdered for trying to leave Voldemort's service".

Arcturus closed his eyes while he calmed himself down.

"You tell Bella and Lucius that they have one week to turn themselves in to the Ministry and pray for leniency, or I will disown them and their spawn from the family…and you can be damn sure that I will demand both Bella and Narcissa's dowries returned".

Druella's eyes widened at the threat. "Arcturus surely you can't mean that"?

"Oh I mean it; Blacks bow to no one. For hundreds of years' members of our family have fought beside Dark Lords, or even been Dark Lords themselves, but we _never_ called anyone else Master, and family always came first. But of course that seemed to have gone down the drain as you, Reginald and Abraxus are busy with keeping your little French alliance going".

Druella hissed in rage and turned to leave before Arcturus' wand dug into her neck. "Before we let you leave Druella, I'm going to need an Unbreakable Vow to keep everything that you've seen or heard here today secret".

"And if I should refuse"? she asked testily.

"Then…I'm afraid that you'll have an accident", Arcturus said calmly as he dug the wand deeper into Druella's neck, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Fine", she spat as she accepted Arcturus' hand while Cassiopeia initiated the bond, Walburga and Herakles both watching with disgust and fake awe respectively.

"Do you, Druella Black nee Rosier swear to keep secret all you have seen and heard here today"? Arturus asked.

Druella's eyes were burning with rage as she answered "yes", through gritted teeth.

As soon as Cassiopeia sealed the bond Druella walked out the door, cursing up a storm as she did so. When the door slammed behind her Arturus turned to Walburga and Herakles. "My name young Herakles is Arcturus Black, your great-grandfather, the woman holding you is your grandmother Walburga and the last woman here is your great-grandaunt Cassiopeia".

Herakles gave them a trembling smile. "Is-is my mama dead"? he asked with a soft voice.

"Yes", Arcturus said as he knelt down to Herakles level. "We are your family now Herakles".

"Oh", he said as he wiped away a few more crocodile tears. "Will I meet my papa"?

Arcturus looked at Walburga who grimaced slightly at the thought of her disappointing son but nodded slightly nonetheless. "In a few days I hope, there is much I need to do first before we can find my grandson. Now I and your aunt Cassie will be very busy for the foreseeable future, so in the meantime you are to do as your grandmother tells you understood"?

Herakles nodded.

"Come Herakles, and I'll take you to your room", Walburga said as she stood up.

Nodding Herakles followed his grandmother in silence up the stairs in Grimmauld Place. She stopped first before Regulus' room, intending to give it to him, but the pain of losing her favoured son was still too fresh so she steeled herself and led him into Sirius' room instead.

The room was just as Herakles remembered it from the time he, Ron and Hermione had sought refuge there while hunting for Horcruxes, still pictures of scantily clad models draped over elegant cars or motorcycles littered the walls, as well as various Gryffindor paraphernalia.

"This was your-your father's room. You'll stay here for now", she said as she showed him the room.

"Kreacher", she said sharply and the elf, still as ugly as ever popped into existence.

"Yes Mistress", he said as he bowed low.

"This is my grandson…Sirius' son Herakles, and heir to the Black family, you'll be responsible for his welfare understood", she said sharply, now resembling the harridan that Herakles remembered.

"Of course Mistress, Kreacher lives to serve the Ancient and Noble House of Black", Kreacher simpered as he bowed.

"What is he grandma", Herakles asked.

"Kreacher is a house elf, a servant of the family", Walburga explained. "And you will address me as grandmother is that understood? You've lived with muggles before so I suppose you can be forgiven for now, but you'll learn proper etiquette, I'll make sure of it".

After delivering a meek, "Yes grandmother", Walburga left the room along with Kreacher while Herakles went to bed. He had not expected that his new family would be murdered by death eaters, yet he also knew that growing up in the House of Black would quite possibly be very advantageous for him. He would gain contacts in the magical world, and have access to the quite possibly oldest library in Britain.

 **L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***

 **L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***

While Herakles was falling asleep with murder in his thoughts Arcturus had instructed Cassiopeia to summon his wife Melania, and Walburga's parents: Pollux and Irma. Together those four would shore up Grimmauld Place to a veritable fortress. His son Orion had already added nearly every protective charm and enchantment available, and now they would finish the job by adding the truly nasty wards that were technically illegal, he meanwhile had gone to Gringotts. Once there he demanded to see his account manager and was quickly led into the office of Crackjaw.

"Ah Master Black, what can I help you with this time of night"? the goblin spoke with a dull tone.

"Bellatrix and Narcissa's husband Lucius attacked the family of my great-grandson and his family tonight. Herakles barely escaped with his life while the rest of his family was murdered, so I am hereby demanding the return of their dowries for bringing shame onto the Black family".

The goblin's eyes widened before a nasty grin stretched across its face, fucking over witches and wizards always pleased the nasty blighters. "As you wish…you are aware that this will leave the Malfoy vaults and Lestrange vaults quite depleted…and that you'll be earning their ire"? Returning dowries on account of bringing shame upon ones family came with hefty fines on the offending party as well as accrued interest, as said dowry would be considered a loan and with Bellatrix having been married for ten years and Narcissa for seven it would hit both vaults hard.

The Malfoys of course were not poor, far from it. But the Black fortune was legendary, and the dowry of both Narcissa and Bellatrix had both added up to a quarter of the wealth of the family they married into, as was tradition for brides from the Black family.

"I care not for such things, they should fear my ire, not the other way around. I will also need to register my great-grandson as my heir". What followed was a tiring hour of filling out all the necessary forms. His heir's name Herakles Sirius Black, date of birth 18th of November nineteen-seventy-seven. Parentage, setting up a trust vault and so on.

Returning back to Grimmauld Place he informed the rest of the family of the developments. Pollux had been so insensate that he demanded Bellatrix and Narcissa both disowned straight away. They'd all had suspicions of course that Bellatrix and Lucius, perhaps even Narcissa, were death eaters. They certainly knew they were followers, but to have proof so violently tossed right in their face was another matter, so Arcturus acquiesced to Pollux demands and blasted Bella, Narcissa, their husbands and Narcissa's son Draco off the tree before sending out a notice both to Gringotts and their families.

"One last thing Arcturus", Pollux said heavily as is wife wept beside him at the disownment of their last two grandchildren. He swallowed as a grimace spread across his face. "In light of this, I wish to invite Andromeda back. Her…crime of marrying a mudblood is far less, and her mudblood husband is a truly impressive barrister, in spite of his blood".

Arcturus grimaced while Walburga's face tightened. Andromeda had defied the wishes of their family and run off to marry a mudblood straight out of Hogwarts, yet even though the whole wizarding world, the important part at least knew they were in disfavour with the Black family the duo had made an impressive lot with their small law firm.

"Were it just Andromeda", Arcturus started before Pollux's wife Irma broke in with a desperate look on her face. Blood traitor or not Andromeda was her granddaughter.

"Please Arcturus, there must be something…right with the man", Arturus had his doubts as a Irma held back the other words she would usually spout when it came to mudbloods.

"Explain", he said sharply.

"Andromeda had a little girl a few years ago, Nymphadora I think it was", Pollux said as he wracked his brain for the name of his great-granddaughter.

Arcturus raised an eyebrow. "And"?

Here Pollux actually gave a smug grin. "The girl is a metamorphmagus". The eyes of the rest of the family widened. "A talent that hasn't been seen in the family for almost four centuries".

Arcturus' mind swam with ideas when that was revealed. "There will be…conditions", he said as he stroked his chin. "Make sure Andromeda knows that her husband is to show us proper respect, and until he knows how to _act_ like a pureblood at least he is not to address me…and the girl, Nymphadora was it? Andromeda will agree to sign a marriage contract between her and Herakles. It's unfortunate that they're both halfbloods, but their children will be Purebloods by the definition at least, and I will not let such a trait as a metamorphmagus disappear from the family".

Irma let out a sigh of relief while Pollux nodded in thanks. "I'll be off then Arturus, I'll be back soon", with that Pollux disappeared out of the house before disapparating.

 **L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***

Andromeda Tonks had just put her little girl to bed and cuddled up to her Ted on the couch when she heard the tell-tale 'CRACK' of apparition. Considering the events of the last years, their status in the wizarding world and the time of night the young couple quickly grabbed their wands and trained them on the entrance door. There were no spells cast, and a hand knocked thrice on the door.

"Who is it"? Andromeda asked as she steeled herself.

"It is your grandfather Pollux 'Dromeda, may I come in"?

Andromeda was floored, never had she expected to hear from anyone in the family ever again except from Sirius. She looked to her husband who nodded tightly, and with a flick of her wand the door opened and her grandfather stepped in. Her grandfather looked strict as always, greying hair, sharp grey eyes and a fluid grace to his movements, a predator ready to pounce. He looked dispassionately around their living room, his nose wrinkling in distaste at the objects that were of muggle make. Remembering her manners, she quickly guided him to a leather chair and procured a tea set before taking her seat in the couch with Ted again, grasping his hand comfortingly in her own.

"Young Nymphadora is asleep I suppose"? he asked and let out a small chuckle at Andromeda's surprised look. "Don't look so surprised granddaughter. Just because Irma and I haven't spoken to you for some time does not mean we haven't read your letters or saved the pictures, she truly sounds like a delightful child".

Andromeda was stupefied. For years, ever since Dora was born she had sent regular letters and pictures to her parents, grandparents and sisters but never received a reply. Not that she expected one of course, but it still felt good to rub in the fact that she had managed to produce such a unique child after marrying a so called 'mudblood'.

"Why are you here"? Ted asked nervously.

Pollux narrowed his eyes slightly at the disrespect but didn't say more, he just handed over a roll of parchment that Andromeda and Ted read with widening eyes.

"Bella and Cissa are disowned"? she asked with shock.

"It seems- ", here Pollux actually let a glimpse of a smile cross his face. "- that Sirius managed to surprise us all by fathering a child. A child that apparated straight into the drawing room in Grimmauld Place after Bellatrix, Lucius and some of their friends attacked and murdered his mother and grandparents earlier this night".

Andromeda gasped while Ted let out a curse.

"Unless we can manage to get Sirius to return young Herakles is the last hope for our family- ", Pollux sighed. "- since both Bella and Narcissa are disowned for following that murderer we are willing to let you back into the family along with your daughter and…husband".

Andromeda felt a glimmer of hope swell in her chest. Regardless of their differing views she still missed her family. "There are conditions however", Pollux said gravely.

He took a sip of his tea as he set his stern gaze upon them. "You'll make sure that your husband learns proper etiquette, and you'll both agree to sign a marriage contract to betroth Nymphadora with young Herakles".

Andromeda's eyes widened while Ted looked ready to protest, but a calming hand from his wife silenced him. "Why"? she asked him.

"Arcturus, and I both agree that a metamorphmagus should stay in the family, any children of their will be considered full Purebloods".

Ted looked far from convinced however. "Forgive me for being rude Sir", he said. "But why should we do this"?

Pollux looked at him as if he had just spoken in ancient greek. "After tonight Bella will be out for blood, and you are the ones she will be ablest to reach. Accept and you'll have the security of Grimmauld Place, and also your law practice will have access to the finest clientele, if not for yourself think about the safety of your daughter".

That was the clincher, while Ted didn't care much for the family he had married into he loved his little girl, he just hoped her future husband wouldn't turn into another pureblood sycophant, hopefully his first years having been with a loving muggle family would help in that regard. They both signed the document and quietly woke Nymphadora and followed Pollux back to Grimmauld Place. Their reception wasn't exactly warm, Walburga especially didn't care for him, but his little cherub melted away some of the ice at least as she sleepily introduced herself, her hair shifting colours like a rainbow. After putting Dora to bed he was stiffly introduced to the rest of the family and then sent to bed with his wife. While he still had his doubts about the whole thing his wife…vigorously thanked him, for several hours after they reached the privacy of their room, and despite the shrieks from Walburga to use a damn silencing charm he went to sleep with a broad smile on his face.

 **Always wanted to do this so thought I'd give it a shot. I'll still continue with Dragon from the North of course, but will be jumping back and forth between this one and that one.**

 **As always read and review.**

 **Tellie571**


	2. Setting the board

**Grimmauld Place, London, February 6th 1982:**

It had been a gruelling four months since Herakles had arrived at Grimmauld Place. The very next day the Dark Lord fell at the hands of Harry Potter. Pollux Black sadly lost his life three days later as he and his wife Irma were ambushed in their home by their own granddaughter Bellatrix, her husband and brother in law as well as to everyone's surprise Barty Crouch junior. Irma escaped badly wounded but with the exception of some scarring would make a full recovery.

To Arcturus' disgust he was for once in his life in full agreement with Barty Crouch, the trial lasted a whole of eight minutes before they were sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of their life. It was sad however that Sirius proved himself to be a secret follower of Voldemort. Just the day after Pollux murder he was imprisoned after killing his friend Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles, and after Bellatrix's heinous actions had been revealed the day before Sirius found himself carted directly to Azkaban.

One after the other Death Eaters were brought in and to Arcturus' rage most of them managed to find their freedom. He had worked with Barty to have the Minister watched at all times to prevent a deal being made, with gold exchanging hands for pardons, they had however ignored the Wizengamot, yet from what he could see from the surly looks on Abraxus' face, as well as the faces of many other family members of so called 'bewitched' Death Eaters their freedom had not come cheap, as they had to buy off near half of the Wizengamot. The only real triumph Arturus felt from the arrests, and subsequent release of Malfoy, Gallaghan, Carrow, Yaxley, Nott, Avery, Crabbe and Goyle was that he had managed to convince the Wizengamot to remove their families from their respective seats, after all when several members of the same family shows such a…susceptibility for being controlled by others, how could the Wizengamot in good conscience keep them in their midst. The look of unrestrained fury on Abraxus' face was almost enough to warm his shrivelled black soul, and while he, Arcturus Black considered himself above such things as petty insults, he was not above subtly encouraging others to remind Abraxus that if Lucius had only held out for a decade and a half more the Malfoy family would finally had been given their permanent seat as well as attained the status of 'Most Noble and Ancient'. Alas the Malfoy family would have to ask to be reconsidered after another five generations had been born…such a shame.

' _Yes_ ' Arcturus thought. ' _Life is good_ '. Abraxus Malfoy humbled and humiliated, while everyone called his son either a murderer or a weak minded fool. His wealth reduced by nearly three fifths, nearly all of his political assets lost as they were all implicated in Death Eater activities or close ties to those who were. While the death of his cousin Pollux and the imprisonment of his grandson was regrettable it was not the end of his House.

While not done officially, 'everyone' had known about Sirius being disowned. The news that Andromeda and her husband and daughter being welcomed back into the family as well as Narcissa, her husband and son and Bellatrix and her husband being disowned, as well as his, if he said so himself rather masterful performance during the following Death Eater Trials had entrenched the Black Family more than ever as just and respectable. Several of the 'darker' elements of both the permanent as well as elected members of the Wizengamot had swiftly removed themselves from Malfoy and his 'friends' and back to his side.

On the home front things were going well too. Herakles and Nymphadora both showed that they were worthy of the name Black. Expertly, if not eagerly absorbing Cassiopeia and Walburga's lessons. Nymphadora had at first pitched a _very_ unladylike fit once she was informed that her parents had basically sold her like cattle and subsequently broke her mother's heart for a full two weeks by ignoring her existence with perfect Pureblood poise…at least until Cassiopeia had taken the girl for a private…chat. He neither knew or cared just what had been said, but Nymphadora had come out of Cassiopeia's study pale and shivering and buried herself in her mother's embrace to Andromeda's delight, after that day no more tantrums came from the young girl who stepped up her studies.

The true delight though was Herakles. While it was painfully clear that the boy had been brought up by muggles he adapted like a true Black. He drank in his lessons, showed his remarkable intelligence by asking the right questions. Walburga was at first furious at what she deemed obstinate behaviour, seeing him as questioning his betters. Arcturus had then spent some time in his next lessons, hidden under a disillusionment charm of course.

The boy was very sceptic true, and questioned anything told to him by his grandmother and aunt, but Arcturus could see it for what it was. The boy was making his own observations and questioning the established. He had already infuriated Cassiopeia beyond belief as he _forced_ her to admit that purity of blood could not be everything. After all, Albus Dumbledore was a halfblood yet _far_ superior to herself. Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor, two of the founders of Hogwarts had been halfbloods. The art of apparating was first discovered by a muggleborn and the WWN was first invented and started by a muggleborn who still owned it. After that lesson Arcturus ordered Walburga and Cassiopeia to lay off the boy and let him ask his questions, after all, if given a sufficient explanation he at least let the subject lie (he doubted the boy accepted some of them).

Herakles had also managed to somehow sneak himself a wand somehow, and no doubt he and Nymphadora thought themselves ever so clever as they shared the wand in secret while practicing magic. The only reason Arcturus had not seized the wand and given both children a _very_ harsh punishment was due to the fact that when he had first come across them he had almost collapsed in shock. How on earth could a barely five-year-old boy cast a patronus charm, and silently at that? It belied belief, and not only that he was able to effectively teach his five years _older_ cousin magic as well, giving clear and concise explanations on wand movements, pronunciation of incantations as well as theory behind the spells. While not a bad witch Nymphadora was still only nine years old so the spells he knew that she were able to perform could still be counted on two hands, while he had no idea on how many Herakles could perform.

Over the next two years, shadowing Herakles proved to be his favourite pastime. The boy showed himself able time and again to perform spells non verbally. Once a week, long after the adults had gone to bed Herakles had made it a habit to sneak out of his room and into the library to lift books while placing back the ones he had already finished, and Arcturus was even more impressed at how short a time it had taken Herakles to find the _true_ Black Library, hidden behind a non descript wall that was protected through both blood magic and an age-line. The age-line was what confused him the most. He had personally checked the boy with a variety of spells that determined paternity, health status and most importantly age. Even the blasted goblins agreed that the boy's age was true. He would soon however get answers. The boy was now seven years old and more than ready to start learning more about how the family ran, and he knew just how to get the boy to open up. As soon as Herakles entered his study he spun about in threw a killing curse that he aimed about three feet over the boy.

 **Grimmauld Place, London, April 15th 1984:**

Herakles had both looked forward to and at the same time dreaded his future lessons with his Grandfather. Sirius' complaints about his family held more than a kernel of truth to them. Walburga and Cassiopeia spent hours with him and Dora every day, cramming lessons of etiquette, family history (their own and other Pureblood families) down their throats. Fortunately they laid off on the 'Purebloods are superior' spiel for the most part as he shot down their dogmatic belief through cool use of logic.

Not that he didn't learn, or that Purebloods didn't have some amount of truth to their beliefs. Pureblood families had centuries if not millennia (like the Blacks) of magic running through their veins. As such their magic was often more…perhaps potent was the wrong word, but certainly more…refined. It was true he knew that most muggleborns, and quite a lot of halfbloods (like his past self) had more troubles with delicate magic like Transfiguration. Divination too (apparently Divination was a _whole_ lot more than the rubbish they taught at Hogwarts, the only reason Hogwart's divination studies were the way they were was apparently to find the ones who had not only the drive but mental fortitude to actually learn the art).

The magic of muggleborns on the other hand started off as a clean slate, and most of the time yielded itself best for more hands on practical magic like charms or martial magic (including the Dark Arts). This, they told him is why they didn't want muggleborns to marry into old wizarding families as the children born from the union would most of the time at least inherit the wilder magic of the muggleborn parent, thereby looing the inherited affinities that their centuries of magical blood gave them. For one, there had yet to be found a single instance of a muggleborn animagus. The mind arts also were for the most part beyond muggleborns and often halfbloods, an exception for the most part were the halfbloods who had a muggle parent, which explained a lot about how a halfblood with like Minerva McGonagall who had a muggle father could be an animagus, while Albus Dumbledore whose mother was a muggleborn witch was not capable of that achievement, Dumbledore was however still an amazingly accomplished transfigurer, despite his muggleborn mother, and Herakles knew that Hermione herself had been more than just talented in that field.

His internal musings were cut short as he closed the door behind him and looked at his great grandfather who stood with his back turned to him. To his shock Arcturus spun around and threw a killing curse against him. He didn't even have time to think on what had just happened as instinct, forged through decades of pain and learning took charge. As soon as he heard the first syllable he had dodged to the left, drawn his wand and launched his so far favourite spell combination.

A conjured block of stone roughly the size of his head against the incoming curse, a banisher to throw the debris against his attacker, a stunner followed by a lacerating curse the wand movement which immediately turned into a curse that turned a bone into molten lead and finished with a magical precision banisher which focused all its energy on a point of impact 2 two inches high and wide.

Arcturus was however a skilled dueller himself, and even his advanced age of eighty-three was no hindrance as he skilfully dodged, shielded and deflected the oncoming spells. "An unusual combination young Herakles", Arcturus chuckled as he lowered his wand and smiled triumphantly at Herakles who still held his wand in an outstretched hand.

"Oh bugger", Herakles said as he slowly lowered his own wand that he was… _technically_ not supposed to have for another six years.

Arcturus just raised an eyebrow at Herakles words while taking his seat again while motioning for Herakles to do the same. "So, you have _one chance_ to tell me how you got the wand, and learnt those spells", he said as he stared Herakles in the eye with a stormy glare.

"You may find yourself disappointed grandfather", Herakles said as he sat down and returned the stare, almost letting loose a smile as Arcturus tried to glimpse into his mind only to be rebuffed.

"Impressive", Arcturus said as he was unable to penetrate his mind. "Still I'd like to hear the tale before I confiscate the wand".

Herakles gulped slightly as he gripped the wand, _his wand_ tighter. "Then we have to go back over two years, so try to follow me", he said as he went into his explanation.

 **Flashback. Grimmauld Place**

 _Herakles was fuming, nearly every Death Eater had managed to buy their way out of prison just like last time, and even worse was that his great grandfather seemed to be in a good mood, despite his rants about Lucius Malfoy and his fellow Death Eaters. Despite his own pleas there was nothing to do for Sirius who had still been arrested for the same crimes he had been incarcerated for in his last life, and worse he couldn't exactly tell Arcturus about how Sirius was innocent or the like, nor how he had never received a trial. His family knew he was smart, but not that smart._

 _Also both he and Dora were dreadfully bored at Grimmauld Place, locked in as they were due to the possible threat of Death Eaters, a threat that seemed all the more real after Pollux and Irma had been attacked by Bellatrix and her companions. The only thing positive about the whole situation in Herakles' mind was that Neville would now grow up with parents, and hopefully siblings…the fact that Bellatrix was permanently scarred and her husband unable to ever walk again in his life was a nice bonus._

 _Getting to know Dora was nice at least. True he was more mature than her ( his past life made sure of that) she was still a very delightful companion who at the very least did not blame him for the fact that they would be forced to marry later. That fact was still a shock to him, and worse was that neither he nor Dora could get out of it thanks to both of them signing a binding magical contract (oh how he hated those blasted things). With only the two of them against the rest of the house (in their minds) it was easy to fall into an early camaraderie and he had managed to get Kreacher over onto his side, an act which was easier than he'd thought._

 _He hadn't been in Grimmauld Place for more than a week before he 'stumbled' over the Locket of Slytherin. A private meeting later where he ordered Kreacher to tell him the truth led to him swearing to Kreacher that he would see the locket destroyed, 'for Master Regulus, Kreacher', he had told the old House Elf, which had led the sobbing Kreacher to swear undying loyalty to him, loyalty which he was going to make good use of._

 _This day his grandmother Walburga, aunts Cassie and Dromeda were out to purchase dresses for the upcoming Yule Ball at the Ministry and they had taken Dora with them, Herakles fortunately was still considered too young to come to said ball, and Arcturus and Ted were playing their games in the Wizengamot and working on some case respectively, leaving Herakles to himself for the day._

 _As soon as the women (and girl) left he had pilfered together all the coins he had managed to secret away (which was quite a lot since Arcturus prided himself in always having at least a thousand galleons on his person, money that lay unsupervised at night)._

" _Kreacher", he called for the house elf which appeared with a slight pop._

" _What can Kreacher do for young Master Black", he asked while bowing low._

 _Herakles handed over his money pouch. "I need you to procure me a dose of Polyjuice potion and return here…and find me the hair of a muggle man as well"._

 _Kreacher frowned at the muggle bit yet acquiesced to the order without complaint. It took slightly more than an hour before Kreacher returned with a flask of polyjuice, a fistful of dirty blonde hair and a 'very' impressive shiner, gleefully he handed over the items along with the, surprisingly unopened money pouch._

" _How on earth did you get the potion without paying"? he asked Kreacher with surprise._

" _Master never said Kreacher had to pay the filthy man who had potion. Oh no Kreacher gets what Master Black wants, and Kreacher don't pay nasty shopkeeper when potion is freely available on the shelf…nasty shopkeeper didn't like that very much. He punch Kreacher but Kreacher got last laugh, yes he did. Let's see filthy man walk to Mungo's with knees backwards", Kreacher grinned nastily, which was quite admittedly an adorable look on the ancient elf and Herakles shook his head fondly…he'd have to be careful when giving Kreacher orders in the future._

 _Adding the hairs to the potion he drank it and grimaced at both the taste, and the feeling of his form stretching to a respectable form of six feet even. Dirty blond hair ran down to his shoulders and he had a slight but well-groomed beard and brown eyes, all in all he looked completely unremarkable which was what he aimed for. Dressing up in some of Sirius' old clothes he held out his hand towards Kreacher. "Take me to just inside Diagon Alley"._

 _He'd apparate if it wasn't for the fact that Arcturus was a paranoid bastard who had layered Grimmauld Place, and who knows how much of the surrounding neighbourhood that he'd know at the very instance that something as small as a tick would apparate or portkey into or out of the property or neighbourhood…the exception of course were house elves which everyone, even goblins constantly underestimated if not even outright ignored, and as Kreacher left him in Diagon Alley a truly sinister smile spread across his features as an idea struck him, an idea he'd save for later._

 _Walking over to Ollivander's he focused on his Occlumency to fool the static alert ward on the property into believeing him to be twenty-nine years old._

" _I don't believe I've ever seen you before", Ollivander said as he handed over a wand holster to an auror who seemed remarkably bored._

" _I not come from dis country", Herakles said with a faked accent, trying to mimic Victor Krum's Slavic accent. "I haff heard dat Ollivander's is de best. My former wand vas a Gregorovich one, I need new wand now"._

 _Ollivander frowned at that, while Gregorovitch was talented the style was never something he himself liked. "What happened to your old wand mr…."? he asked as he fished for a name._

" _I was caught up celebrations after de downfall of your Dark Lord when I got into…what is de vord? Scuffle? Yes I got into scuffle with many drunk men. Vas good fight", he shared a chuckle with Ollivander who had received more than one person lately for the same reason._

" _Hmm, then lets see what we can find for you shall we"? Ollivander quickly went to work, coming back with this and that wand for Herakles to try. As if history repeated itself the pile of wands grew ever larger until Ollivander handed over a medium brown wand with an ever so slight curve to it. "Try this one, Aspen and dragon heartstring, 8 and ¾ inches, relentless"._

 _As soon as Herakles took the wand in hand he knew it was the right one as warmth flooded him and the wand shout out a fountain of lilac and gold sparks._

" _A most curious wand that one", Ollivander said as he accepted a hundred galleons for the wand and a spring loaded holster (only a witch or wizard's first wand cost seven galleons, the rest sponsored by the Ministry._

" _Curious"? Herakles said as once more the feeling of deja-vu filled him._

" _Yes, aspen wands are famous for being perfect duelling wands, actually back in the eighteen hundreds there was a duelling company called The Silver Spears, all of them carried aspen wands. This wand though, it is a brawler's wand, good for fine work like transfiguration but perfect for pulling heavy duty punches…I expect I will hear tales of you soon enough in the duelling circuits", Ollivander said as he bowed him out of the door._

 _Saying his goodbyes Herakles let Kreacher take him back to Grimmauld Place, and luck was with him once again as a mere minute after he returned the polyjuice ran out. "Kreacher I have a task for you", Herakles said as he used his new wand to vanish the clothes he had borrowed from his father._

" _What does Great Master Herakles desire of Kreacher", the house elf asked._

" _I need you to keep an eye on Gringotts whenever you can"._

" _Gringotts Master"? Kreacher questioned._

" _Aye- "Herakles said as he quickly jotted down the names of the sixteen Death Eaters who had bought their way out of Azkaban. "- when one of the people on this list comes to Gringotts to go to their vault I want you to follow him or her so we can find out where their vault is, and most importantly you_ _ **must not be seen**_ _", he stressed those last four words._

" _Is Master going to steal from them"? Kreacher asked with wide hopeful eyes._

" _Oh yes- ", Herakles said with a grin. "-All of these witches and wizards are bad blood traitors who have shamed the names of their once great families and worse they have done harm against the house. They are partly responsible for the death of Master Regulus"._

 _Those last two words were all that was needed to make this Kreacher's highest priority. "Kreacher will not rest until he knows where their vaults are"._

" _Now, now Kreacher- ", Herakles said as he tried to calm the elf down some. "- You must make sure that you get enough food and sleep, and not to forget your duties in the house, no one must suspect"._

 _Apparently Kreacher was more devious than he'd suspected. Having learnt from Herakles how many orders could be interpreted in different ways, the ancient house elf with a grudge had reached out to the elves of all the families on the list…elves that had been treated very poorly by their abusive Masters, and were more than willing to make sure that their Masters were…punished, so it took Kreacher barely a week to find out the exact location of every vault, and as soon as Herakles could get his hand on a trunk similar to Moody's he would rob those Death Eaters blind…sadly it appeared that Moody's trunk was unique. Oh you could cast an expansion charm on a trunk easily enough, but the art of creating multiple enlarged compartments in layers like the one on Moody's trunk was apparently a secret known only to the old auror himself and who (if any) he had acquired it from, and from his deductions he'd need a hundred trunks with the standard expansion charms on to empty just the Yaxley vault, let alone the Malfoy one, and he wanted to lower the risk as much as possible by hitting every vault in one go, with as few trunks as possible._

 _At first he'd thought of a 'bottomless bag' yet further research showed that such bags were not in fact bottomless, the best and most expensive ones (nearly eighty-thousand galleons) could contain two hundred times more than their appearance would suggest. Fortunately however, he had access to the oldest library in magical Britain, its size surpassed only by the one at Hogwarts. Even more fortunate was the 'Hidden Library'. He had stumbled over it on accident on one of his weekly night trips to the Library, he's stumbled over a book and fallen forward and cut his hand as it broke a vase. He'd tried to support himself on the wall as he got up only for the wall to sink away like the wall in the Horcrux cave had done. In addition to the blood ward it was protected by an age-line which was easily avoided trough occlumency._

 _That library was far better in his opinion. There were books on every subject, each and every one either written by a Black, or had footnotes from a Black who had added his/her own observations and best of all, every single one of the texts had been translated. As he spent hours every night pouring over magic that had for the most part been forgotten or never taught to others he understood Hermione's love for reading. There were enough books on the Dark Arts to give Voldemort a permanent erection, every single one of the spells had been explained in full, from ways to utilize them, to the best spells to stop them._

 _Just a single one of the books on wards would probably be enough to make a curse breaker commit murder in order to acquire it. There was tome after tome on enchanting, alchemy, runes, arithmancy, transfiguration…you name it. If it was a magical discipline it was there, and as he looked over some of the books on enchanting he knew that he'd have to learn runes and arithmancy as well as charms. A standard Hogwarts education would be far from enough, but he considered himself fortunate that the books explained the subject so much better than any schoolbook he'd ever read, and he found himself learning at a truly astonishing rate (helped no doubt from the imprints of three extremely talented wizards had left in his soul)._

 **Flashback end.**

"So that is how I got my wand and how I've continued my self-study grandfather", Herakles said as he finished his story.

Arcturus shook his head in astonishment. "You're telling me that a dose polyjuice and the application of Occlumency is enough to get you a wand that is technically…off the books"?

Herakles nodded with a satisfied smile.

"You- ", he pointed a finger at Herakles. "- wait here, I'll be back". With that Arcturus disappeared with the tell-tale crack of apparition, returning over an hour later with a new wand in his hand. "Never a bad idea to have another wand".

Herakles nodded as he waited for his grandfather to ask him more questions. Arcturus was in a good mood now, and he rather his grandfather continue that way.

"So, you plan to steal from Gringotts", he said in a tone of voice one would normally use when discussing the weather.

"No Grandfather – ", Herakles said. "- I intend to steal from sixteen murders who despite their boasts and claims of power didn't have the conviction to stand up for their beliefs. Some of those traitors murdered my mother and grandparents…and if the Ministry doesn't intend to make them face justice then I will…a Black always pays his debts".

"Hmm…determination…and a lust for vengeance. You truly are a Black Herakles", Arcturus said with a pleased nod. "But no one said you had to do this alone, I've lost my cousin, my son, two of my grandsons and several others of the family due to the Dark Lord's ambitions. I am just as hungry for vengeance as you, and as you said…a Black _**Always**_ pays his debts".

A silence hung in the air before Herakles leant forward eagerly. "Tell me grandfather- ", he said as he handed over a piece of parchment that held the current calculations for his future enchanted trunk. "- what do you know about trunks? And more specifically how to enchant them"?

 **Sorry about how short this piece was. It was mostly meant to be a piece that showed the beginning of the Blacks future dominance and how Herakles vengeance against Voldemort's followers would be a long and painful experience.**

 **Anywho, I'm hoping to update 'Dragon' either tomorrow or Sunday, same with this one. Hammer will take some time as that is on the backburner for now at least.**

 **Read and review**

 **Tellie571**


	3. The Heist and Repercussions

" _Hmm…determination…and a lust for vengeance. You truly are a Black Herakles", Arcturus said with a pleased nod. "But no one said you had to do this alone, I've lost my cousin, my son, two of my grandsons and several others of the family due to the Dark Lord's ambitions. I am just as hungry for vengeance as you, and as you said…a Black_ _ **Always**_ _pays his debts"._

 _A silence hung in the air before Herakles leant forward eagerly. "Tell me grandfather- ", he said as he handed over a piece of parchment that held the current calculations for his future enchanted trunk. "- what do you know about trunks? And more specifically how to enchant them"?_

 **L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***

Herakles shuffled slightly as Arcturus stared him down, the full weight of the eighty-three-year old's gaze attempting to convey how stupid he was, so the sudden smack across his face, and Arcturus then grabbing his head in self-pity was quite a shock.

"Ouch", Herakles yelped as his hand went up to massage his smarting cheek.

"Filthy fucking muggles", Arcturus mumbled to himself as he massaged the side of his head. "You still think like a muggle boy", he offered as an explanation.

Herakles blinked slightly. "What do you mean"?

Arcturus straightened slightly and then pointed his hand to the notes Herakles had spent several painstaking hours to make. "That little toy of yours, a good idea, but there are far better ways to do this".

Herakles blushed slightly, in both embarrassment and indignation, he had after all spent a LONG time on this, and had researched avenues to doing what needed to be done.

Arcturus must have recognised the conflict brewing within him as he continued to speak. "How do you think wizards transport goods and the like hmm? Ever witch or wizard in the merchant business have access to special cargo crates, each one capable of holding enough that you could fill the great hall of Hogwarts and more".

Herakles nodded, he knew of this of course, but the secrets behind those cargo crates were held very close to the chest of the International Merchants Guild, so not available to an underage wizard who did not even have the key to his own trust vault yet, explaining this to his great grandfather however caused Arcturus to break out into laughter.

"Tell me young Herakles, are you aware of how the Blacks achieved their fortune?"

This caused Herakles ears to perk up figuratively speaking. "I have yet to be told Grandfather", he said.

Arcturus grinned slightly. "It started shortly after the Spanish discovered and settled the new world. One of our ancestors Marcellus Black sailed with the muggle Columbus and jumped ship as it were on the first island in the Caribbean they landed on. As soon as the muggles left he started to layer the island in wards, wards that have been added to and improved by generations since from our family. From this island, until the mid-eighteen hundreds we Blacks took our toll in the Caribbean, memory charms were more than enough to point the blame onto muggle pirates, eight out of ten acts of piracy since the fifteen hundreds were made by our family and retainers in our service…the Spanish treasure fleets that sank or 'disappeared' in 1622, 1715 1733 and 1750, all done by us, with a small pittance left behind to fool the muggles into thinking it was natural disasters".

Herakles was dumbfounded, he knew of course that the Black family was filthy rich, but he never expected it to be of the results of piracy.

"We did of course not restrict ourselves to piracy", Arcturus said with a grin. "We were also consummate smugglers and made a killing by selling lots of stolen merchandise with our own trade ships…even made a lot of gold with insurance frauds. Insure the ships and then make sure that they were 'taken' by pirates".

"That…that's…wow", Herakles stuttered, who knew that the Blacks had more between their ears than Pureblood dogma and an affinity for Dark Magic. "How does this help us though"? he asked.

"Well, due to our past business we still have a good three dozen of those crates lying about".

A shark like grin stretched across Herakles' face. "Then what are we waiting for"?

Arcturus let out an identical grin as he glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner that read just shy of 1 AM. "Nothing, as soon as Kreacher can get the transport crates we are good to go".

 **L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***

A shy hour later Herakles, Arcturus and Kreacher stood outside the Malfoy vaults in Gringotts. Herakles and Arcturus hid their features with a simple balaclava and black robes, while Kreacher was sporting an impressive (although fake) black beard that made him look like a three foot version of Hagrid.

"This is no good Herakles", Arcturus said as he ran his wand across the immense gilded door. "It would take hours to remove these defences, and while Kreacher can get us through, the goblins would be notified instantly".

"Oh yes", Herakles said as he hefted a crowbar in his hands and jammed it into one of the door hinges. "The doors have been enchanted by the best goblin smiths and cursebreakers alike, they are practically unbeatable".

"So how do you propose to do this then"? Arcturus sniped as he inspected the crowbar with a curious glance.

"By thinking like a muggle", Herakles grinned as he stepped back and jabbed with his wand, causing the unbreakable crowbar to jerk, and the heavy gilded door jerked up and off its half-pin barrel hinges. The sudden increase of weight as the lock was now the only thing supporting the weight of the door caused the lock to shatter and the entire door fell forward and landed with a soft 'thump' at the cushioned floor.

Arcturus stood silent with his mouth and eyes wide open in shock before a terrifying grin stretched across his weathered face, and with a bark of laughter that reminded Herakles of Sirius, the Patriarch of the Black Family walked into the vault of his biggest political rival, quickly followed by Herakles and Kreacher.

"Woah", Herakles uttered as he stared about the vault. The Lestrange vault that he, Ron and Hermione had broken into was paltry in comparison to this. Shelves upon shelves of goblin forged artefacts, immense stacks of books or scrolls, and enough gold and silver to fill the Burrow, and apparently the Blacks had even more. "We're rich…we're filthy fucking rich", Herakles muttered to himself.

Arcturus just laughed as he expanded one of the crates he'd stashed in his pocket, and with a wave of his wand all the coins started to flow through the air as some strange mix of a snake and flowing water. "Kreacher, get everything else in another crate", Arcturus ordered Kreacher who eagerly complied.

If any Goblins had ridden past them they would have been very curious about the three distinct tones of hysterical laughter. Of course, late as it was there were no Goblins riding past them, and the two wizards and one demented house elf were allowed to do their work in peace. One after the other, the vaults of so called 'imperiused' followers of the Dark Lord were emptied, leaving nothing more than a small card that read ' _in the name of justice, the people thank you for your contribution to the victims of the war fund, at least we left you two knuts to rub together',_ and true enough, below each card laid a pair of bronze knuts.

 **L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***

 **Massive Gringotts Break-in. Gringotts and pardoned Death Eaters in an uproar!**

 _Last night a daring robbery took place. Through the use of unknown magic that has left the goblins and curse breakers alike baffled, an unknown amount of thieves penetrated deep into the depths of the goblin tunnels and forcibly entered and emptied the vaults of sixteen families, leaving said families destitute of coin._

" _We will find the ones responsible for this and make sure that they never see the light of day again", said an enraged goblin spokesperson to the Daily Prophet reporter who tried to ascertain what had happened today._

 _Unconfirmed reports tell the tale that it was a band of vigilante thieves who have lost loved ones to Death Eater attacks in the war._

 _Abraxus Malfoy whose own son was held under the imperius curse by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was one of the victims of last night's robbery._

" _Not only was my son held under the imperius curse by that monster, but now our entire fortune has been stolen. Can you believe, with the goblins refusing to compensate us for our loss I've had to sell two of my family homes, is this justice"? an enraged Abraxus Malfoy commented to the Daily Prophet as he stormed out of Gringotts this morning._

 _Will the thieves be caught? We at the Daily Prophet and the rest of the Wizarding World want to know._

 _Special Correspondent_

 _Rita Skeeter._

Arcturus smiled as he put down the paper, having read it out load at the breakfast table. Walburga, Irma and his wife Melania were all smiling, while Cassiopeia was shaking uncontrollably as she tried to restrain her mirth.

"I wonder how long it will take until Abraxus comes to us with beggars cup in hand", Cassiopeia cackled, causing Arcturus to smirk.

"I spoke with poor Abraxus earlier today, told him that if was in need of funds I could always float him a loan at…reasonable interest of course. He wasn't pleased I can tell you", the members of the Black family seated around the table laughed again.

"So what happens now"? Ted asked curiously.

"Now we get the goblins off our backs", Arcturus said. "In three days we will meet clandestinely in a safe spot where a deal will be struck, getting the goblins off our backs, and shutting down the investigation before it can even begin".

A few eyes widened around the table, Herakles' included, getting the goblins to back off had not been part of his plan. "How"? Andromeda asked.

"Very simple, in return for shutting down the investigation, I will be providing the goblins with every goblin forged artefact we found in the vaults, furthermore a quarter of the coin we took will be divided between the families who suffered losses to the death eaters, with the goblins receiving a percentage of course".

Walburga wrinkled her nose. "Why would we give away anything"?

"Because", Arcturus started. "We have no need of the goblin items, and the goblins covet them more than anything. And as for the money, it will hurt the Malfoys and their ilk more that their victims get some of the money than to just know it has been stolen. Everyone will know that the sudden influx of money to the families in question is restitution for their losses in the war, but no one will be able to prove anything, and as such will be unable to confiscate the gold…just imagine the faces of Abraxus and Lucius when they find out that Arthur Weasley is living in comfort on their gold…" Arcturus closed his eyes as he drank in the image in his mind.

 **L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R* L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***

True to form, the meeting had gone very well, the goblins had been extremely hostile at first, but had quickly realised that the deal was to their advantage and had agreed to the terms laid out. A few days after the deal was finalized almost a hundred families were informed that in reparation for their losses during the war, eleven thousand galleons had been deposited to their accounts, while had been awarded a full one hundred thousand from an anonymous donator.

Abraxus Malfoy had been the first, quickly joined by the fifteen other family heads that had been robbed to demand the money returned to them as it was obvious the gold in question had once belonged to them. Regrettably, no matter how much they implored, pleaded, and even threatened, Minister Bagnold coldly informed them that there was nothing that could be done, the money was an anonymous donation and could not be traced.

Abraxus at least had common sense enough to quit while he was still ahead, content to simply rage in the sanctity of his home, more than once hitting his son Lucius with the cruciatus rightfully blaming Lucius for his sudden loss of gold, He even went so far as to force both Lucius and Narcissa to get a job in order to support the family (he himself was obviously above such things). To Lucius' shame he was forced to tend the bar at the Leaky Cauldron during the night as no one else were willing to employ a former Death Eater (and most people doubted the 'former' part) while Narcissa was earning more than four times the amount as a stylist for Gladrags.

A family that was not as fortunate was the Nott's. Former Wizengamot member and Head of the family, Julius Nott was arrested and sentenced to three months to Azkaban for pulling a wand and threatening the Minister in his rage, while his son Thaddeus who had before his arrest been in line for a cushy job in the Minister's Office been demoted to a job in the janitorial department.


End file.
